Pieces of Thought
by NY-odyssey
Summary: It was a nice day and Blossom's mind was anywhere but in the class. What could the hyper girl be thinking about? Her secrets, her life and maybe a certain boy...


**Hello again!**

**My first story isn't getting much satisfying feedbacks… so I wanted to try posting my stories here. For the readers' information, this is a PPGZ story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Inspired by Hannah Montana's "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home"**

* * *

"…**Cause this world is big and it's crazy, and this girl is thinking that maybe, this life is what some people dream about…"**

* * *

Fluffy white clouds drifted in the clear blue sky. The sun shone brightly and the birds were soaring and flipping in the yonder, putting on a show for those who cared to stop and watch.

Which included an auburn-haired girl in a classroom. Her cotton candy pink eyes trailed the birds' motion, so free and graceful. Her elbow was propped on her desk and her chin was resting in her palm.

At first glance, it seemed like she was daydreaming, as a typical schoolgirl would be. But to the keen eyes, it could be noticed that her beautifully lined eyebrows were knitted together and a somber frown was etched on her porcelain face.

The facial expression of someone deep in thought.

Yes, she was actually thinking. Many people saw Momoko Akatsutsumi as a preppy, happy-go-lucky, candy-loving, boy crazy hero maniac. And sadly, no more.

Of course, it couldn't be denied. But there was more to her than just that. She was a Powerpuff Girl Z for crying out loud! But noooo, the best thing about her, or so she thought, just had to be kept a secret.

She let out an annoyed sigh. Sure, apart from that, being a Powerpuff had its perks. Saving Tokyo from black Z rays derived villains kept her adrenaline rushing. After all, who else got the chance to kick their sorry butts in cute outfits, using stylish yet powerful weapons alongside the most unique duo of besties?

A ghost of a smile could be seen in place of her frown, only to be outlasted by the frown again. On the other hand, the villains were hardly causing chaos lately. After the Kare incident-what an understatement that word made- it seemed as if the bad guys thought they deserve a break or something.

Last week, the Powerpuff Girls Z found the Gangreen Gang dozing at their hideout, which was littered with empty bags of snacks, tin cans and pizza boxes with moldy leftovers.

The day before that, they came across Mojo Jojo who was on his way to an isolated island off the coasts of Kyushu to visit his simian friends and relatives. A few days earlier, they saw Fuzzy Lumpkins in the forest, being… himself. Playing banjo and all.

The point was, being the town protectors was not as thrilling and upbeat as it used to be when the villains were around. It's almost bland and dull. As bland and dull as having a secret identity of a superhero could be anyway.

"Hey, Pinky!"

A sickeningly familiar voice cut through her reverie. Her nose was impulsively scrunched up in irritation as she glanced over to the juvenile delinquent with magma red irises.

"What?"

She hissed coldly, indicating resentment for both the ludicrous nickname and the redhead speaking.

"Lend me your calculator," he said nonchalantly, a hand held out for the device of demand. She stared incredulously at his expecting palm and rolling her eyes in exasperation at his unchivalrous attitude, she handed her Casio scientific calculator to him, albeit begrudgingly.

He smirked in satisfaction and there was a mischievous glint in his brilliant eyes. The repulsive boy turned around without any words of gratitude and she huffed at this.

And then, there were the Rowdyruff Boys Z, the naughty monkeys –no pun intented- that wreaked havoc for the Powerpuffs when they were 13 and came back to haunt and taunt them like ghosts in high school.

Apparently, they got tired of roaming the town aimlessly and decided to settle in. Or as they put it- puberty. They've grown up and wanted to hang out with teenagers like themselves. Being the bad boys that they were brought them respect from guys and admiration from girls. All in all, the Ruffs loved the attention and they were not half-bad in school anyway.

Butch became the cool star athlete, especially in soccer. His calm but sarcastic demeanor always got to Kaoru's nerves during practice and often landed them both in detention. Despite all, the Greens made an unstoppable pair, thrashing every single soccer team they played against.

Boomer had always been an easy-going and playful boy. As Miyako was an only child, she started to consider her counterpart as a brother. At first, Boomer didn't take too kindly to the idea, but then he started to warm up to the bubbly fashionista.

Meanwhile, Brick had changed from the immature brat who believed in cooties to a quite charming would-be player. All of Momoko's fellow fan girls were currently swooning over him, except for herself. Why would she be anyway? It was almost like Brick's hobby to annoy her to death. She had enough of his attention and teasing. Enough of all the shoving, tripping and name-calling.

She glared daggers to the back of his head. To make it even worse, he was seated right in front of her in class. When she hoped for more spice in her life, she certainly didn't hope for him to reappear.

"Miss Akatsutsumi?"

She averted her eyes to the front of the classroom, where Miss Keane was standing with her arms and legs akimbo along with a raised eyebrow. All eyes were on her now, including the oh-so-despised crimson ones.

_Uh oh. Busted. _

"I hope you're not too busy staring at Mister Brick to focus on the lesson, Momoko."

_Excusez moi, WHAT? _

"Of course not!" she dismissed the frivolous idea implied indignantly. A few snickers were heard and Brick was now smirking smugly, making her frown deeper.

"Well then, would you please do the honor of answering this question?"

The young teacher gestured to the problem on the blackboard that had been the subject of discussion among the class. The sound of the sniggers getting louder was wearing her patience thin. She hated to be made a fool of.

"12xy to the power of 5."

She shot up from her seat and answered the question smoothly without missing a beat. The laughter subsided and Miss Keane smiled.

"That's correct! But that doesn't mean you're allowed to drift your thoughts away from the lesson next time, okay?"

Momoko sat down and smiled apologetically. Miss Keane gave a small nod and resumed her teaching.

"Alright. So here's how we'll do the working…"

Momoko threw her gaze outside the window once again. There was too many things on her mind and math was nowhere on the list. Besides, she already knew this stuff.

That's another thing that people did not acknowledge about her. She had a sharp perspicacity for her studies and she knew it. That's why she could stalk boys and stuff herself with sweets and mangas all the time and still manage an A or at least a passing grade on her tests. Unfortunately, being an excellent scholar was not in her interest, so she didn't really try.

Truth be told, she had quite a nerdy side. She loved learning new things even though she didn't show much eagerness in class. Sometimes, she would put a science or history book to disguise her fascination for logic and strategies.

The thing was, it was not in herself to show her cleverness. And that was who she was, the underestimated so-called ordinary girl who knew she was capable of so much more in her life. Not to live as a heroine in disguise who was an undiscovered genius and was constantly the target for a Rowdyruff to mess with.

At times like these, when she was reminiscing her life, she felt unsatisfied. She wanted more, she expected more. She hated being common, she hated being normal. She opted for uniqueness.

Her eyelids fluttered down in a half-dazed manner as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her gloomy face. She felt empty at times like these. Brick turned in his seat and placed her calculator on her desk. She caught a glimpse of his toothy grin and reached out for the calculator.

ThAnk5-M0M0! (^_^)_

She stared at the words typed into the calculator disbelievingly and felt her lips curve into a gentle smile.

_Maybe, just maybe, my life isn't so bad, for now…_

* * *

**Finally! Finished. I wanted to type this for a few weeks already, but school life is just so hectic! So, my dear beloved readers, make my efforts worthwhile and REVIEW! **


End file.
